


Wortkarge Helden

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia ist verdammt neugierig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wortkarge Helden

„Die Schweigsamen“, diagnostizierte Cordelia, „Was machen die?“

Sie deutete auf Oz und Angel, die in Angels Büro im Hyperion saßen.

Wesley zuckte wenig interessiert mit den Schultern.

„Pantomime?“, spekulierte sie.

„Mh, mhm“, grummelte Wesley.

„Morsezeichen?“

Er verdrehte die Augen.

Cordelia grummelte entnervt. „Die haben kaum Mienenspiel. Worüber reden die, verdammt?“

„Siehst du die Bewegungen? Rauf, runter, einseitig. Kommunikation durch Augenbrauen“, witzelte Wesley.

„Haha.“ Cordelia zwickte ihn zärtlich. „Warum müssen Helden immer so verschlossen und wortkarg sein?“

„Lass sie doch einfach.“

„Ich will’s aber wissen.“

„Gott, wir flirten“, brüllte Angel, der jedes Wort verstanden hatte.

Cordelias Mund ging auf – und zu.


End file.
